


The Gift

by aki_hoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_hoshi/pseuds/aki_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Draco a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Draco | PG | 280 words | 23 July, 2010  
>  **Beta:** dysonrules  
>  **Warnings:** It's too short. lol.  
>  **Summary:** Harry gives Draco a gift.
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for [bryoneybrynn's](http://bryoneybrynn.livejournal.com/) Inbrynnitus meet-up.  
>  **Prompt:** tiny blue car  
>  **Prompt Given By:** [dysonrules](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/)  
> 

  


*******

  


"It’s blue."

"What’s wrong with blue?"

"Nothing…if you’re a Ravenclaw." The statement was paired with a curl of lip.

"Oh my god, Draco. If a Gryffindor and a Slytherin that hate each other can start fucking each other wildly and then actually start liking each other enough to rent a flat together, you think you’d be past stupid house rivalries by now."

Draco crossed his arms and turned to Harry slowly. "Forget that it’s blue. It’s _tiny_."

"It’s not any smaller than any other."

"Oh, c’mon. _Mine_ is bigger than that."

"Draco, you don’t have one."

Draco scoffed, looking highly affronted. "I do so! Well, my _father_ has one. Or, he did. It’s mum’s now."

Harry rolled his eyes, exasperated. "You wanted one, so I got you one. If you don’t like it, go get one yourself." He turned around and started to stomp away.

Draco rushed up to him. "Harry! Harry wait," he said, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder, imploring him to turn around.

Harry turned and glared up over his specs. He waited patiently.

Draco looked back to his gift and then smiled at Harry. "Harry. It’s a lovely gift. I’m sorry I insulted you by saying it was _blue_ and _small_."

"Big isn’t always better, Draco," Harry said.

Draco smirked. "Well, it’s nothing we’d ever had to worry about before."

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. "Shut up," he said, swatting at Draco’s chest.

"I do like it," Draco said, turning back around to admire his gift. "It’s…shiny. And I like it’s shape."

"I knew you would," Harry said, leaning up to kiss Draco on the cheek. "Now we just have to teach you how to drive."  


  


  


* * *

  


As any other author, I greatly appreciate feedback! If you don't want to comment here, you can email me directly at [aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com](mailto:aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com) or  
you can comment at my LJ comm [here](http://community.livejournal.com/aki_hoshi_fics/7645.html?mode=reply).  
Thank you so much for reading!  


  



End file.
